


The Palace of Wires

by TheLadyMienshao



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Gen, Poetry, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMienshao/pseuds/TheLadyMienshao
Summary: Those who fell prey to the Great Fusilli lament their fate.





	The Palace of Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Courage the Cowardly Dog _.__

The crunching gravel beneath the tires  
carries a palace of dreams on wires.  
The star is one with many a wile,  
a very dapper crocodile.

He recited his lines quite over the top,  
yet silent the audience was he heard the pin drop.  
"We all crave a desire for fame," he said.  
Even though suspicion clouded our head,  
we gladly accepted the life of a performer  
not knowing that we wouldn't even be a spectre.

The flesh is now wood, the eyes painted on;  
those transformed have been here a time long.  
"It's time to be with your own kind  
and there's no changing your mind."

Our limbs seized up, grew rigid we saw  
and a shriek of agony was caught in our maw.  
The last we knew, we were hung up on the wall  
as a macabre relic to celebrity all.

The Great Fusilli has many a star,  
trapped like prisoners behind many a bar.  
All the world's a stage and a play  
and we watch with nothing to say.

So if the palace of wires comes to you,  
heed our cries and to him don't come to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do poetry but I figured this would be a lot quicker than doing a short story. "The Great Fusilli" is one of the only _Courage the Cowardly Dog _episodes I feel comfortable watching without getting weirded out (coming from someone who tends to gravitate towards the macabre in life, that's something). His backstory and those of his puppets seem so ripe for expanding upon that I'm surprised they didn't even put his name as a character option (on FF.net that is). Hopefully I've granted the wish of some Fusilli fan out there by publishing this!__
> 
> __Comments and constructive criticism are all welcome. Hope you enjoyed! *bows*_ _


End file.
